


Déjà Vu

by Toxikku



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Donald is taking intiative and looking after his boys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Scrooge's pride is his downfall, The family falls apart, Tumblr Prompt, a world of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxikku/pseuds/Toxikku
Summary: Memories aren't always made of bliss, and certainly not during the end of the world. When everything could just so easily slip away, you can't let go.





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing prompt from tumblr! I'm honestly a sucker for Donald and Scrooge angst, so this prompt was right up my alley. Hopefully I got things across correctly. Enjoy!

**"Would you just listen to me for two seconds?"**

* * *

 

The ground rattled beneath them, cracks forming between the fine blades of grass that littered it. That life was ripped apart, enveloped in stretching black shadows that would not give.

Donald faltered immediately, taking a brisk step back as he saw the town of Duckburg, his home, covered in a veil darkness. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, and he panicked, looking to McDuck Manor in terror. His family…!

“Uncle Donald!”

Relief suddenly washed over him, and the duck whirled around to see one of his nephews dashing over to him, frantic and anxious.

“Huey!” He went to meet him immediately, then his gaze passed over those that followed. “Dewey! Louie!”

Those three ducks, in beaten red, blue, and green were on the prompt receiving end of a hug. Their uncle’s grip was tight, thankful that in this dismal mayhem he still had them.

“Uncle Donald, we… we’re kinda… suffa… suffocating…!” Louie’s voice gave a cracked cry, squirming in his relative’s tight hug.

Donald pulled away, looking at them all with a smile, droplets of tears streaming from his eyes.

“I… I’m sorry, boys… I just… I just tho… I thought I lost you,” he stammered, his voice unbalanced but bursting with happiness.

“Lost us, Uncle Donald?” Dewey asked with a cocky smirk. “I think you’re a little lost! Last I checked, we’re in-DEstructible!”

**“Donald…?”**

That Scottish accent brought Donald’s mood to a new low. A couple feet away from them, aided by a female duck of around about the same age as his nephews, was Scrooge McDuck, clutching his side with scuff marks here and there.

Both their expressions bore sadness, regret, but surprise at seeing Donald.

“What happened _this time_?” Donald’s voice was fervent, restrained but definitely annoyed, definitely accusing.

Scrooge reeled, though his expression wasn’t so different.

“It… was… Lena,” Webby mumbled, her gaze glued to the floor. She didn’t seem to quite register it herself, couldn’t in fact.

“Huh? Lena…?” Donald blinked, frowning deeply. He wasn’t quite sure he understood, but still…  He rubbed the back of his neck, sympathetic. “Aww, I’m sorry, Webby…”

Webby looked up.  “It’s okay… I was being stupid. I was being gullible –”

“Webby –” Louie was about to interject, furrowing his brow with worry.

“No. It’s fine. I can handle it…” she stated tiredly. She looked up at Donald. “It was so fast… Magica just… happened… Mr. McDuck did his best to protect us.”

A silence passed between them, and Donald looked to the floor. The blackness came in like the tide, slowly and ominously, and he stepped forward a little to avoid it.

He scanned the family, looking over what minor injuries they had, then grew determined, scowling. And, at the same time, both he and Scrooge spoke:

“We have to leave Duckburg.”  

“We have to save Duckburg.”

Both held expressions of shock, disbelief, and Scrooge straightened with a glare at Donald.

“What?! You want to LEAVE Duckburg to this mad woman?!” the old duck yelled, having regained his energy to do just that. “Abandon everyone that lives here?!”

“Well, YOU want to dive headfirst into danger again!” Donald hissed, his shoulders tensed and his fists clenched. “You and your stupid pride… you can’t do this! Not again!”

Scrooge stiffened, narrowing his eyes. “Donald, we are perfectly capable –”

“NO! _You_ are perfectly capable!” Donald yelled. “It’s all you, Uncle! You drag other people into danger for your own STUPID pursuits! You did it with Della, and now you’re doing it with us! AGAIN!”

Dewey looked up at Scrooge in confusion, frowning deeply.

“OI! That was NOT my fault!” Scrooge snarled, waving his cane and hefting it in his eldest nephew’s face.

“Mr. McDuck…!” Webby tried to calm the situation, putting a hand on the cane.

 “Uncle Donald – ” Huey tried to cut in meekly, his hand reaching out as if that would do anything.

 “DELLA IS GONE, AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU STUBBORN OLD MAN!” Donald cried through tears, his tone full of sorrowful spite.

Scrooge stood speechless. His following words didn’t get far.

The wind picked up suddenly.

“HOW DARE YO—”

 “WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR TWO SECONDS?! LOOK AT THEM!” Donald hissed, pointing to his nephews, to Webby. “Look at the kids! When are you going to learn you can’t handle EVERYTHING the world throws at you?!”

Scrooge’s stare moved, and he looked at Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. His expression grew a tad regretful, sorrowful.

Donald looked at the floor.

“The reason I let them go on adventures with you in the first place was because I thought… you’d teach them how to avoid this. But you’re the same. You’re the same as you’ve ever been, and I regret trusting you!”

Donald began moving forward, away from the border hillside of Duckburg.

“They won’t end up like Della. I promised myself I’d protect them until I couldn’t anymore!” His eyes narrowed at Scrooge, upset. “Even if that meant protecting them from _you_.”

He walked until he passed the older duck, and stood there quietly.

“This was only going to be temporary. We were going to come back, once we had help – but right now, I need to get my boys as far away from this as possible!”

He turned his head to glare at Scrooge, who regarded him with confused surprise.

“Of course I care about Duckburg. What kind of monster would I be if I didn’t?” Donald growled. “But we _can’t_ handle this, Uncle. Not by ourselves – and if you want to keep thinking we can, you can do it on your own.”

Scrooge regarded him with a hurt expression, and he looked to McDuck Manor, the brim of his hat overshadowing his face.

“What now…?” Louie asked awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

Donald started walking away.

 “Uncle Donald – I really think we have a chance to…” Dewey trailed off at Donald’s stern gaze, who shook his head.

Louie narrowed his eyes. “We can’t just—”

“Come on, boys,” he asserted.

Dewey’s hopeful expression fell, and he looked at Scrooge hesitantly. Neither of the triplets moved for a few moments, but as Donald got further and further away, they eventually did.

Huey compliantly moved first, followed by a slightly begrudging Louie, but Dewey was the last to leave. He gave a forlorn look to the older duck, then to Duckburg, before following Donald sadly.

“Mr. McDuck…?” Webby frowned as she watched the others leave.

Scrooge, more tired and beaten than before, looked at the ground. He straightened and stepped forward towards Duckburg.

“If you want to go with Donald, I’m sure your Granny would understand, Webby.”

Webby looked up with a meek smile.

“Granny always said I’m safer with you than in a vault in Fort Knox, Mr. McDuck.”

Scrooge turned in surprise, though he wasn’t entirely confident about that statement. He stared at the manor. He appreciated that… but he wasn’t sure if that was true now…

“I’d like to think so, Webby…” he murmured. “I’d really like to think so.”


End file.
